168th Annual Hunger Games!
by ANIMAL-ART-AWESOME
Summary: The hunger games are back! the rebellion was forgotten when the new president arrived. The leaders have desided what this hunger games is going to be, more tributes, no water? Find out in The 168th hunger games with an awesome twist. SYOT open! PM me or put them in my reviews only. Please I need some guys!
1. Tribute form

**MY SYOT FORM please send in so I can get started soon...**

**General**

Name:

Gender:

Age:

District:

Personalty(please be descriptive!):

History(please be descriptive!):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Family:

Friends:

Enemies:

**Appearance(Please be descriptive)**

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Build:

Birthmarks/scars(how they got them)/freckles:

Unique feature?

Other:

**Hunger Games**

Reaped or volunteered?

Reaction/Reason:

Token:

Outfit for reaping:

Outfit for Interview:

Outfit for Chariot:

Interview Strategy:

Interview Quote:

Preferred weapons:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Games strategy:

Open to alliance?

Open to relationship?

Preferred Death(not guaranteed):

How long you last(not guaranteed):

Anything Else I've Missed?:

Please not every one can have dead family members or last to the end please submit some bloodbaths. Please.


	2. Tributes

Our Tributes So Far

******District 1**

Girl: Valerie Hall submitted by Cassiecisneros

Guy: Ryker Hunt submitted by owlsrawsome

******District 2**

Girl:Keertina Lyiter submitted by Hoahphgfan

Guy:Donner Shine submitted by owlsrawsome

******District 3**

Girl: Trisha submitted by Phangurl

Guy: Sawyer Coleman submitted by girlreadsalot

******District 4**

Girl:Marine Sortal submitted by skyclimber66

Guy

******District 5**

Girl:Cadwyn Aniston submitted by owlsrawsome

Guy

******District 6**

Girl:Arianne Caulder submitted by LouisVuittonluver

Guy

******District 7**

Girl: Alice Moore submitted by WritingCats

Guy: Birk Redwood submitted by Phangurl

******District 8**

Girl:Paige Gaylor submitted by Hoahphgfan

Guy

******District 9**

Girl: Roshan Davis submitted by bestgyrl

Guy: Ewan Gardener submitted by owlsrawsome

******District 10**

Girl: Dale Westfall submitted by girlreadsalot

Guy

******District 11**

Girl: Catharina Anna Joyce submitted by 7fanatic

Guy

******District 12**

Girl

Guy: Colin Jenkins submitted by Phangurl


	3. WHAT!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games it is Susan Collins Beautiful Work!**

_**Time has gone by, the rebellion long forgotten but on written paper told the new presidents what to do and told of the history of the hunger games! That paper was written by Snow to keep the rebuilt cities and districts in pain!**_

WHAT?!

Announcer: "Our fabulous President Kandrill has our new exciting twist for this years hunger games!" _{Crowd Cheers} _"The leaders have chosen it, not even the president knows what it is this year!" "OPEN THAT EVELOPE!" Screams the crowd. Kandrill slowly opens the envelope and pulls out the bright yellow paper.

President: "NO! There must be a mistake!"He whispers. He tells the crowd "That I must submit my daughter Annabeth into the hunger games...," He stops the sobs "To remind the Capitol that we caused the districts pain so we must feel it on our own."

"NO NO NO LET ME GO! FATHER HELP PLEASE! Someone help." Annabeth is pulled into the waiting room, to await her father's and friend's last words before being sent to the train to meet and gather, the soon to be reaped tributes.

"Father!" Annabeth practically jumps into is arms. "Father I am only 14 I don't want to die!" Annabeth cried. Kandrill wipes his daughters white and blue streaked hair from her tear stained face, but said nothing. "Father I will do it I have to do it the Leaders ordered... Oh, I will miss you father!"

"You have always been a rebel... show to me you will win I need you to win, ever since your mother..." he trails off. "Anyway you are allowed one thing as a token. Will you bring this?" He holds out a beautiful amethyst pendant with a silver chain. "Of course" Annabeth responds "It was your mothers... she used to wear it everywhere." Kandrill said. "Father what am I going to do?!" Annabeth asks her father. "Win." and they hug what might be their last forever. And the peacekeepers escorted him out.

A peacekeeper comes on and says "Madam your friend wishes you good luck and great sorrys but could not come due to emotional instability." "Please just get her and bring her in..." Annabeth begged and the peacekeeper left without another word.

"Maria!" screams Annabeth "Why!? I mean yes it is horrible but you don't need to be "emotionally installable!" Seriously!" "I'm sorry Annabeth but I don't want you coming home in a wood box!" Marie argues. "Promise me you'll come home alive." "I... I don't think I can..." Annabeth says. With one last hug the peacekeepers escorted Maria out.


End file.
